The present invention relates to an assembly for establishing a desired annular orientational mode between an arrow shaft and the bowstring-receiving slot of an arrow nock. More particularly, the invention is directed to a novel adapter to be interposed between and to intercouple an arrow shaft with a nock. The adapter enables one, selectively and reproducibly, to establish a preferred annular orientational relationship between a plane defined by a reference vane of an arrow shaft and a plane defined by the bowstring-receiving slot of an arrow nock.
As a first approximation, archers may orient the arrow nock on the arrow shaft so that the plane defined by the bowstring-receiving slot of the nock extends at 90.degree. to a plane defined by a cock feather or reference vane of the arrow shaft. In many instances and for a given particular archer, it may be determined that this possibly idealized or somewhat arbitrary orientational relationship between the nock slot and the reference vane does not give the "truest" or most reliable arrow flight path or course.
Many archers prefer to use three fletch shafts with a reference vane or cock feather of a color which differs from the other two. A "proper" orientation of the feathers allows the arrow shaft to "whip around" the sight window without substantial mechanical interference. In the system referred to it has been a widespread practice among those archers who affix their own nocks or who replace nocks to use nocks which are indexed or marked. This indexing facilitates alighment of the slot of the nock at 90 degrees with reference to the plane of the cock feather or lead feather on the arrow shaft.
It has been found, in practice, however, that for individual archers true arrow flight may often be enhanced if the bowstring-receiving slot of the arrow nock is off-set somewhat from an exactly 90 degrees with respect to the plane of the lead feather of the arrow shaft.
For the most part, nocks presently available provide no means by which an intentional and purposeful, controlled and reproducible deviation from the arbitrary (though often useful) 90 degree orientation may be achieved.
It is to a rectification of the above indicated and other shortcomings of prior art, and to providing an effective method of attachment and orientation of nocks, as subjectively determined, that the present invention is directed.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide a simple apparatus and method by which an arrow nock may be secured to to an arrow shaft in selectable and readily reproducible orientational modes, with the plane of the bowstring slot being precisely normal to the plane of the reference vane or varying from normal by selectable and reproducible degrees of arc.